Michelle Tribble
Michelle Tribble was a contestant on Season 14 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 14, she ranked in 3rd place, and on season 17, which is currently airing, she is still in the competition. Personality Michelle is known for being one of the youngest contestants to ever be on Hell's Kitchen at age 22. Her age and inexperience has also caused some chefs, such as her teammates Meghan and T, to look down on her. Despite this, she has proven herself to be a very competent chef. When she returned on season 17, she made a big mistake when she put Elise up for the "Cook For Your Life Challenge", because when Elise survived that challenge, a feud between the two of them erupted, despite Michelle not wanting to be a part of it. Michelle has also been accused of sabotaging other contestants, such as the time she was tasked with tasting Manda's spaghetti (Manda has celiac) and said it was fine when it was undercooked. Season 14 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Season 17 Episode 1 Michelle beat Season 14 ally Nick on the scallop round, 4 to 3. Episode 2 Michelle's shrimp and lobster sausage came in 2nd place in the bar menu challenge, bettered only by Milly's lobster poutine. Michelle thought she should have been rewarded better for taking a bigger risk that actually worked out. The red team lost dinner service, but not because of her. Episode 3 Michelle earned the red team a 30-second headstart in the Seafood Tower Challenge by stacking up cups in 18 seconds. However, she was paired with Elise in the actual challenge, and they bottlenecked the entire team, costing them the challenge win. Dinner service for the red team was bad enough to get four people nominated, but Michelle was not one of them. Episode 4 Michelle achieved a perfect score of 5 in the letter challenge to help the red team to its first challenge victory of the season. During dinner service, she was responsible for one of the red team's few errors, for adding too much garlic to a risotto. Episode 5 During the Plank Cooking Challenge, Michelle and Jennifer's cod lost to Robyn and Nick's. The red team lost when Robyn and Nick's dish was deemed the best of the day. Other than that, during dinner service, Michelle did not receive significant air time, as the rest of episode was centered around Josh feuding with his new teammates to the point of early elimination. Episode 6 During the pizza fusion challenge, Michelle scored over Giovanni in final round. The blue team could have submitted Benjamin's pizza instead, and were not aware that Gio's was burnt on the bottom. This gave the red team the victory. During dinner service, Michelle was tasked with tasting Manda's pasta appetizer, as Manda herself was unable to eat gluten. Michelle twice reported that the pasta was OK, but Ramsay sent it back for being raw, leading to Elise from tableside having to take over tasting. Later, she slipped in front of the oven, nearly dropping a tray of chicken, which Manda describes as karmic justice. The red team won dinner service. Episode 7 Michelle was the red kitchen winner in the Last Man Standing challenge. For this, she was allowed to pick three teammates to be put on the Cook For Your Life challenge: Barbie, Elise, and Manda. All three managed to survive. While waiting in the patio for the results, her teammates informed her that Elise was crying during the judging process. It appears as though Elise has never forgiven her for being nominated. Episode 8 During the Cave Meat Challenge, Michelle's elk dish lost to Robyn's and the red team lost the challenge. The punishment was to clean the dorms. During punishment, Elise told Michelle that after being put up in the previous episode, she was done playing nice. During dinner service, Michelle told Barbie that a pork chop was good to send up; Ramsay brought it back immediately, as it was actually raw. For this, Barbie argued for Michelle to be nominated, while the rest of the red team wanted Barbie and Manda. Episode 9 Episode 10 During the Blind Taste Challenge, Michelle was the only contestant who didn't get a turn, as her teammates had fallen so far behind to have already clinched defeat. During the charity dinner service, it was a rocky one for her. She was in charge of the first course, the scallop appetizer, during which she found herself three scallops short during plating. On the next course, Jennifer's lobster spaghetti, Ramsay yelled at her for taking too long to prepare sauce and bringing it up without adding any seasoning. On the refire, Ramsay had to remind her to turn the gas on. But she ran into the most trouble on Barbie's beef rossini. Michelle initially believed that Elise was cooking the garnish, so she could move to help Dana on the dessert station; however, she hears Barbie barking at her for spinach when there is none, causing the entire kitchen to fall apart. By this point, the rest of the team had gotten tired of Elise and Barbie's antics and put them up for nomination. Even in front of Ramsay during the elimination process, Elise blamed her lackluster performance on Michelle being a poor team player, while Barbie continued to accuse Michelle of screwing her over on garnish. Episode 11 Trivia Season 14 *She was part of the first ever all-female top-three of Hell's Kitchen, along with Meghan and T. *At age 22, she is one of the youngest contestants ever to receive a black jacket, along with Sabrina from Season 8. Season 17 Quotes Season 14 Season 17 * Elise (after surviving Cook for Your Life): "Get used to this face!" Michelle: "Your crying face?" Gallery Michelle All Star.jpg|Michelle in Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 14 Category:All-Stars Category:Hot Women Category:Black Jacket